The Day You Came Home
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Its been two years since Luke returned from the planets core. Now he starts hearing things again. And suddenly he finds out that theres a way to revive Asch. What will he do? SPOILERS. Shonen-ai AschXLuke
1. The Voice

_**SilverMoon:** wOOt! My first ToA fanfiction!! I am so proud!!  
**Luke:** Good for you.  
**Lloyd:** Holy crap! This is not a Tales of Symphonia story! Why am I here?  
**Me:** Cause I decided to put you here.  
**Luke:** Wow.  
**Lloyd:** Wow what?  
**Luke:** Our names both start with "L".  
**Lloyd: **Um, they do?  
**Me:** Durr you dummy! Now, Luke, disclaimer!  
**Luke:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToA, ToS or Namco! Also does not own the translated version of Karuma Karma or the actual song!  
**Me:** Enjoy!_

**The Day you Came Home**

**_Ch. 1: The Voice _**

_Kioku wo utagua mae ni, Kioku ni utagawareteru_  
_(Before I start doubting this memory, the memory is doubting me)_

_

* * *

_

Luke sighed as he walked down the long corridors of the Batical Castle. It had been two years since he had finally returned to the gang from the core. His hair hand grown down to his butt and was now placed in its old fasion, minus the fact that his bangs were cut weekly, they grew very fast.

Life had been boring since the group split up. It almost went back to the way things used to be. Except that Luke could now freely leave the manor and the city all together. He had to admit that he was fairly happy about that fact. It was good to get out of the bustling streets of the city every now and then.

All the other members of the group had returned to their normal duties. Jade had returned to being a soldier for the Malkuth Military. Tear went back to the Oracle Knights. Speaking of Oracle Knights, Anise had managed to fully reform them. The newest replica of Ion had become the new Fon Master. Guy had returned to the Malkuth side and became a nobleman. Though he still visited Luke often.

Natalia had become the new Queen, after her father had died of an unfortunate illness. And finally, himself. He had become pretty much the same he was before, except that he had changed himself to be nicer and more understanding of the people and world around him.

Sighing, he continued towards the exit to the castle. He was hoping that Guy would show up today so that he could at least try and get some training in. The corridors in the castle seemed to go on forever. Finally, he reached the door that lead to the outside area that surrounded the castle.

The sun was high and in the middle of the sky when Luke walked out of the huge castle. Sighing once again, he made his way to the port. While on his way there, he thought about all that had happened on the journey that he and his friends were on. But the most important memory that stood out was the one of when Asch died.

_**Flashback**_

_Luke had finally met up with the others and were almost to a flight of stairs when Luke saw the world go black. Then, he was seeing through Asch's eyes. It seemed as if all the Oracle Knights were killed. So for the moment, Asch relaxed._

_In that one moment, a Oracle Knight ran up behind Asch. And before he could react, a sword was plundged through his shoulder. Then another through his other shoulder and another through his abdomen. _

_He felt his eyelids beginning to get heavy. He felt as though he wanted to fall asleep. Trying to fight the sleepyness that threatened to overwhelm him, he struggled to walk over to a wall. When he reached it, he put his back against it and slid down into a sitting position. _

_"Its up to you now.....Replica...." Asch muttered as he closed his eyes slowly._

_Then, Luke was sent back to his own world. The group was staring at him in shock. Luke was surprised to feel tears streaming from his eyes. "Asch is....dead?!" _

**_Out of Flashback_**

Luke wiped his eyes as he remembered the moment. Thinking about that had always made him cry. Secretly, he missed Asch terribly and had no reason to explain it. He regained his composure and continued on his way to the port.

Once there, he met up with Guy. "Hey Guy, long time no see!" Luke shouted happily, waving to his best friend.

"Hey Luke. How've you been?" Guy asked, running up to meet Luke.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Okay." Guy grinned as he and Luke walked through the familiar streets of Batical, heading towards Luke's manor. On the way, Luke explained all that had happened since he had last seen Guy. Which was a month ago. Guy also told Luke about how things were going as a nobleman and what it was like in his new manor.

"So, what do you want to practice?" Luke asked once they had reached the courtyard of his manor.

"I don't know, how about your work with Fonic Artes?" Guy suggested. Luke had recently been practicing Fonic Artes, having gained the skill when Asch's soul had merged with his own.

"Sounds good." Luke stepped back and prepared to cast Thunder Blade, the one Fonic Arte that he struggled in. He guessed Asch had struggled with it too. "Pierce my enemies with thy blade, Thunder Blade!" Luke shouted, finished the incantation.

A huge blade came down from the sky striking the dummy directly. It managed to stay materialized for five seconds before fading away into nothing. It had stayed for one more second than last time. The dummy, unfortuanately, had been burned to ashes.

"Heh, pretty good. But it still needs work. Your not drawing in enough fonons." Guy instructed. "But I think that's good enough for now."

"Thanks." Luke sighed. That Arte always took a lot out of him, probably more than it should. But Luke didn't think that that was unusual. He sat down onto the ground and grinned slightly.

Then suddenly, he heard a voice, very faint inside his head. _"Dreck..." _His head hurt for a fraction of a second until the voice faded away. "What?" Luke said in surprise. "Asch?" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked with a worried look, having noticed Luke had stopped smiling and he was holding his head. Guy walked over to where Luke was sitting and kneeled down to Luke. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..I'm just a little worn out." Luke lied. Did he just hear Asch's voice? _Weird... _He thought. "Hey Guy?" Luke asked while standing up and brushing his clothes off.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with me? I'm going to go see Tear." Luke said while walking into the room that led to the exit of the manor.

"Sure." Guy replied. He didn't question why because he respected Luke and decided that if Luke didn't want to tell him then he would wait to see if Luke would eventually decide to tell him.

They headed for the port, deciding on heading to Daath.

----

Tear was at the Oracle Headquarters when they found her. Luke wanted to talk to her privately so they ended up heading into the Library. They sat at the big wooden table in the middle of the Library.

"So, Luke, what did you want to talk about?" Tear asked, turning to face Luke.

"Um...I just wanted to know...would it be possible to hear the voice of someone who is dead?"

"Well, in logic, no. But depending on your relationship with the person, and whether or not they have a reason to stay on this earth. Why?" Tear asked, hoping that she was not being too rude.

Luke fidgeted for a second before answering, "I kinda...well Guy and I were practicing my Fonic Artes when just after I had casted Thunder Blade, I heard Asch's voice. It was very faint, but it was there." Luke said remembering the moment when he heard Asch's voice say 'Dreck'. Of course, even before he died, he had never even called Luke 'Luke'.

"Interesting..." Tear said. "Well...considering he is your original, I suppose its possible." She finished with a sigh.

"Then, does that mean his soul is inside me?" Luke asked with a slightly more hopeful look then he should've had. He had no idea why he had felt a surge of happiness.

"I guess. Guy, what do you think?" Tear asked Guy, who hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation. Tear was beginning to worry that he felt left out.

"Well, personally I think it could be possible. Luke said that when he created second-rate hyperessonence he had called out to Asch for his help." Guy stated. "So, that implies that Asch's soul could be inside Luke."

"Wow..so that means Asch could still be alive?" Luke said with a small bit of a smile.

"Technically speaking yes." Guy replied.

Luke smiled. The group, Luke, Guy, and now Tear, headed out to the port. Luke was not paying attention to what they were saying though because he was too lost in thought. _So that means Asch could still be alive! _Luke grinned again happily. Then, he got another headache, and he put his hand to his head to try and stop the pain. _'Dreck, get me out of your body.' _He heard Asch say in his head.

Of course, he was still calling him 'Dreck'. Why he had expected different was beyond his knowledge. But at least he could hear Asch's voice. _Wait, what did I just think? Creepy... _And with that last thought to himself, he and Guy boarded the ship and headed back to Batical.

----

Once they had gotten back to Batical, Luke bid a farewell to Guy and headed back to his manor. The streets of Batical were as crowded as ever. People bustling about to either get back home or to get to the port to go to another city or village.

Some of the people he passed bowed to him and whispered things like 'Master Luke' or 'Good day, Master Luke'. He would sometimes reply to them or just ignore them as he went.

Finally he reached his manor and headed to his room. Waving to Pere on the way into his room who said, "Good day Master Luke. How are you?"

"Fine." Luke said and walked into his room. it was getting late so Luke decided to wash up and get to bed.

After he had showered and changed into a pair of pajamas, he laid down onto his bed and slowly fell into a peacful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Song: Tales of the Abyss Opening (Karuma, Karma)  
Lyrics translated by (not really, just altered to fit the actual japanese singing): Hinata888 (my sister)**

_**Me:** So, how was the first chapter? You like?  
**Luke:** You're just plain out weird.  
**Lloyd:** I agree.  
**Me:** You people suck. Jade?  
**Jade:** Must I?  
**Me:** No, but you're my new muse. ;D  
**Jade:** Must I?  
**Me:** I'm gonna kick you. :|  
**Jade:** Very well....review.  
**Me:** Yeah, listen to Jade or I'll shove his spear up your---  
**Luke:** I wanna muse!!  
**Me:** Fine, you and Jade then.  
**Jade:** Word count was....2,085._


	2. The Fortune Teller

_**SilverMoon:** Yo! I'm happy to announce that I'm updating!!  
**Asch:** Obviously.  
**Luke:** Asch, don't be mean!  
**Me:** No, its alright. I was stupid to say that...I'm sorry.  
**Asch:** Creepy......  
**Me: **What?  
**Asch: **Nothing.....**  
Me:** Whatever. Hey Luke?  
**Luke:** Yes?  
**Me:** Disclaimer please!!  
**Luke:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToA!!  
**Me: **Onto Le Story!_

_**Ch. 2: The Fortune Teller  
**_

* * *

Luke sighed and sat up in his bed, running his hand through his long red hair. He looked around his room, taking in the familiar sight. The walls were still the same light blue color. The curtains matched it, but they looked lighter as the sun rays burst through the window behind the curtains. The floor was a deep navvy blue color. On it, were scattered pieces of paper with Luke's scrabbled handwriting and almost on top of those were books, all of them having their spines being bent in odd directions.

Finally, he decided to get out of bed and shower. He stood slowly, grunting as he felt his legs go numb from not moving. He walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out his usual pants and other unmentionables. Then, he went to his closet, opened it, and grabbed a shirt and his usual jacket.

When he got into the bathroom he set his clothes on the toilet seat and started up the shower.

-----

After he was out of the shower and fully dressed, he walked out of his room to go see if his father had anything for him to do. Walking out of his room and into the courtyard. The sun shined brightly into his eyes so he put his hand on his brow to shade his eyes from the sunlight. He saw the gardener tending to the flowers, he didn't notice Luke, but Luke didn't mind.

Then, like the shock of cold water on warm skin, Luke felt a surge of pain shoot up his spine and into his forhead. The pain was excrutiating and he couldn't stand it any longer, he screamed as loud and as hard as he could and fell to his knees, hand going to his forhead.

"Master Luke!" Pere, the gardener, said as he ran over to the young redhead.

Luke didn't hear him for his mind was filled with the sound of Asch's voice. **_"Hey Replica, you haven't forgotten about me, have you?"_** Asch teased.

"N-no....." Luke responded out loud. His response made Pere think that he was being attacked (Pere was utterly stupid) and so he ran off to find help, or at least someone with a sword.

_**"Get me out of the failure that you call a body." **_Asch growled inside Luke's head. His voice resounded throughout Luke's head, making his headache even worse.

"I'm trying!" Luke shouted as the pain worsened. "Just....stop the pain!!"

Just then, Luke somehow heard the noise of footsteps, then Guy was at his side, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe the pain or at least lessen it. Then, the pain was gone, and with it Asch's voice.

"Are you okay?" Guy asked in a worried voice.

"Y..yeah. I think so." Luke said and stood on shaky legs. He finally remembered the previous days events.

"You sure?" Guy said, standing up as well. Luke nodded and finally got a look at the people around him. His father, mother, and various other servants, had crowded around him and Guy, forming a circle.

"Luke, are you okay to take a letter to Astor in Chesedonia for me?" It was his fahter who spoke.

"Yeah. Sure." He straightened himself up and started off in the direction of the exit to Batical.

-----

On his long/not so long flight to Chesedonia on the Albiore, Luke had time to think about todays earlier events. Asch had somehow managed to contact him again, and said that he wanted out. But in order to get Asch out..."we'd have to find his body" he said the last part out loud. "But his body's somewhere in the core...." And Luke didn't know how to get there.

He sighed and looked out the window, watching the land fly by under the aircraft.

Finally, they reached Chesedonia. He stepped off the Albiore and onto the desert terrain below. The warm air blew in his face, and with it dry hot sand. He brushed the sand off his face and walked onwards into Chesedonia.

-----

On his treck through the bustling streets filled with unfamiliar people, he saw a fortune teller sitting off in a dark corner of an alleyway. He shook off the weird feeling he got from the old woman and continued on his way.

When he reached Astor's mansion he sighed in frustration as he stared up the long stairway. Deciding it was best to get it over with he started up the twisted stairs towards the towering mansion above.

He finally reached the top and pushed open the doors, coming face to face with an old maid who probably had worked there for more years than Luke's own age. She stared at him for a second before gracefully stepping aside and letting himside the aircontintioned room. He stepped inside and gazed around the room for a second before walking foward towards the room that he knew was Astors.

He stopped in front of hte door and knocked lightly, three times. "Come in." He heard the familiar voice of Astor say, muffled by the door that was in bewteen the two.

Luke stepped into the room and saw Astor sitting behind his desk, looking content. He stood and walked over to Luke, shaking hands with him and after, sitting back down.

"So, what can I do for you?" Astor asked while crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"My father, Duke Fabre, asked me to bring a letter to you. I don't know of its contents though." Luke said while handing the letter to Astor. He opened the envelope and pulled out a thin piece of lined paper, with the familiar handwriting of Luke's father scribbled all over it.

"Hm...alright then." Astor said and refolded the letter before placing it and the envelope into a drawer in his desk. Luke didn't bother asking about the letter and turned to walk away. "Wait...can you tell your father that I will do as he asks?"

"Yes sir." Luke said. He then left Astor's mansion and headed back down the streets of Chesedonia.

-----

When he passed by that same alleyway with the old woman, she called out to him. "Come here young man." Her voice was raspy and shaky with age. And Luke could tell that she probably had an infection in her throat.

He glanced cautiously at the old woman before walk forward slowly. "What do you want?" He asked when he reached the old fortune teller. She laughed, well more of a cackle actually. Her voice rose and fell after each time she breathed.

"To tell you your fortune of course." She rasped. "Now, sit. I don't bite." She grinned at him from under the long black hooded cloak she wore. Luke could only tell she was smiling because of the light shining down onto the opening in her hood, revealing an old face that was worn with age.

"...alright..." Luke said while sitting down, one hand on his sword because he didn't fully trust the old lady.

"Hold out your hand." She said to him while holding out her own hand. Luke complied and stretched his arm out towards her. She took it with a suprisingly firm grip and turned his palm upward. She started staring at the lines, tracing each one with her finger. "Your future will contain many perils, and someone close to you will die. But within the death and peril your future holds, you will find love. And that love will be the strength that you need to continue on the long journey of life." She stopped tracing at a certain line on his hand. That certain line had another line that overlapped it. The overlapping line should not have been there. "It seems that your future and well being is connected to someone close to you." She muttered.

"What?" Luke said with a startled look.

"I'm sorry. That is all I can tell you." She said and started to stand.

"Wait!" Luke said, grabbing her arm, "Tell me what you meant!" The old woman grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground with surprising force. He grunted as his head hit the hard ground. He looked up in time to see the old woman running off towards the bustling streets, then she was lost in the crowd.

Luke stood and rubbed the back of his head where he hit the ground. Still contemplating everything the fortune teller said, Luke walked off towards the exit of Chesedonia, and onto the Albiore.

-----

When he reached Batical, he informed his father of what Astor had said and then left to go to his own room to think for a while. He sat down on his bed and started to finally take in what the fortune teller from Chesedonia had said.

What had she meant when she said that his future and well being were connected to someone close to him? And who was going to die? Why did she run off?

"Agh..." Luke said, "All this thinking is starting to make my head hurt." He stood and decided to go straight to bed. The days events having made his tired.

Somewhere in the very corner of his mind, Asch sat quietly, also thinking about what the fortune teller had said. He was slightly annoyed. 'What did that crazy old lady mean?'

* * *

_**Me: **So, what did you think?**  
Luke:** That fortune teller part was pretty good. At least, that's what I think.  
**Asch:** Yeah, nobody cares what you think.  
**Me:** You know...you two better start getting along. Or this story won't be your cup 'o tea.  
**Luke & Asch:** .......  
**Me:** Anyways! Review please! Or....I'll throw an angry Asch on you!  
**Asch:** HEY! -chases author around room with sword-  
**Luke:** .....word count...-twitch- was....-twitch-...1,879._


End file.
